


From hell to another heaven

by qloyderen



Category: IT (2017), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: ขยะจากทุกซอกมุมในเมืองรวมตัวกันอยู่ใต้ท่อน้ำทิ้ง มวลน้ำไร้สีแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขุ่นเขียว ทิ้งคราบสัมผัสเหนอะหนะไว้ตามผนังท่อ ตะไคร่น้ำเมือกลื่นใต้เท้าเด็กชายทำเขาเกือบทรงตัวไม่อยู่ ในนั้นมืดสนิท ไร้แสง และไร้เสียง เขาไม่ควรอยู่ตรงนี้ ...ไม่ควรอยู่ในนี้เลย





	From hell to another heaven

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า  
> ฟิคเรื่องนี้ส่ง star wars weekly เป็นครั้งแรกของเรา  
> เขียนให้ kylux แบบ เอยู้ เอยู 555 
> 
> ขอบคุณที่หลงเข้ามาอ่านกันเด้อ

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

“เร็น...”

 

 

“อย่า...”

 

 

“ระวัง!!!”

 

 

“เร็น!!! พี่บอกว่าอย่าไปไงเล่า !!” 

 

 

ฟุ่บ!

 

 

เด็กชายร่างผอมแห้งสะดุ้งตื่นจากนิทรา เขาหอบหายใจรุนแรง มือซีดๆ ยีผมสีส้มจนยุ่งเหยิงเพื่อลบในหัวที่ติดตาจากฝันร้าย เขาฝันเรื่องเดิมๆ วนเวียนซ้ำซากติดต่อกันยาวนาน จนเริ่มแยกความฝันกับความจริงไม่ออกเสียแล้ว

 

 

“พี่...”

 

 

“พี่!” 

 

 

เด็กน้อยอีกคนหนึ่งเขย่าร่างที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง ส่วนสูงของเขาไม่ใกล้เคียงพี่ชายเท่าไรนัก เรือนผมนุ่มสีดำสนิท ดวงตาสีน้ำตาล ผิดแผกไปจากพี่ชายทุกอย่างราวกับไม่ใช่พี่น้องร่วมสายเลือด

 

 

น้ำตาไหลทะลักจากดวงตาสีเขียว อาบแก้มขาวซีด ฮักซ์กลัวการฝัน ฝันที่ทำให้เขาต้องตื่นมาโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ และนอนไม่หลับจนกระทั่งถึงรุ่งเช้า บางครั้งเขาร้องโวยวายเสียงดังซะจนน้องชายที่นอนอยู่ห้องข้างๆ สะดุ้งตื่น จึงต้องรีบมาปลุก 

 

 

“ม่ายเป็นไรช่ายป่าว?” 

 

 

“อือ... ฝันร้ายน่ะ” 

 

 

“ฝันร้ายเรื่องของ ผม หรอฮะ?” 

 

 

“อืมมมม ...จะว่างั้นก็ได้”

 

 

“พี่ฮะ...”

 

 

“ว่าไง?”

 

 

“ผมกลัวนะ...” 

 

 

เด็กน้อยปีนขึ้นบนเตียงของพี่ชาย เขากอดฮักซ์ไว้เหมือนกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะอันตรธานหายไป หรือไม่ก็เป็นตัวเด็กน้อยเองที่จะสลายกลายเป็นฝุ่นผงอวกาศไปชั่วขณะ คนตัวโตกว่าลูบหัวน้องเบาๆ เพื่อปลอบใจ ทั้งที่ตัวเขาเองก็กลัว ...

 

 

เขากลัว ...เงาอะไรบางอย่างที่อยู่ข้างหลังเร็น 

 

 

อะไรบางอย่าง นั้น ไม่สามารถอธิบายรูปพรรณสัณฐานออกมาได้ชัดเจน รูปร่างของมันประหลาด บิดเบี้ยว ส่งกลิ่นเหม็นสาปคละคลุ้งไปทั่ว พร้อมด้วยเสียงหัวเราะแหลมสูง เย้ยหยัน มุ่งร้าย 

 

 

ไม่เอาน่า... อย่าไปกลัวสิ

 

 

อย่าไปกลัวมัน ...

อย่ายอมแพ้ต่อสิ่งที่น่ากลัวพวกนั้น ... 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

_ หนึ่งปีก่อน  _

 

 

_ เร็นเพิ่งอายุได้ 7 ปีเต็มไม่นาน ฮักซ์เตรียมแผนการสำหรับพาน้องหนีออกจากสถานที่ที่พวกเขาเติบโตมา เพื่อเป็นของขวัญวันเกิดให้กับเขา  _

 

 

_ “พี่ฮะ~” _

 

 

_ “ว่าไง?” _

 

 

_ “เราจะได้ออกไปจากที่นี่จริงๆ เหรอฮะ?”  _

 

 

_ “อืม ...ใช่” _

 

 

_ “เราไม่ต้องเจอ ผบ สโน้คแล้วใช่ไหม?” _

 

 

_ “นายอยากเจอหรือไม่อยากล่ะ?” _

 

 

_ “ไม่อยากสิฮะ” เด็กน้อยทำแก้มป่อง  _

 

 

_ “งั้น ...เราไม่ต้องเจอเขาอีกแล้ว ตลอดไป”  _

 

 

_ มือผอมกระชับฝ่ามืออุ่นของน้องไว้แนบแน่น นั่นคือคำสัตย์ของเขา ถ้าหากเร็นไม่ชอบอะไร เขาจะพาเร็นหนีออกไป ถ้าหากเร็นต้องการอะไร เขาก็จะทำทุกอย่างเพื่อให้ได้มันมา  _

 

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

 

_ เด็กชายเหวี่ยงเป้บรรจุสัมภาระน้อยนิดกับเสบียงที่ขโมยมาขึ้นหลัง เขาเริ่มปีนช่องหน้าต่างก่อนจะอนุญาตให้เร็นตามออกมา _

 

 

_ “ว้าว...” _

 

 

_ เร็นทำตาโตเมื่อทั้งคู่ก้าวพ้นรั้วลวดหนาม ผืนดินนอกสถานกักกันเหมือนจะชุ่มชื้นและเต็มไปด้วยชีวิตมากกว่าด้านใน และนั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่เด็กทั้งสองได้รู้จัก ‘อิสรภาพ’ ไปพร้อมๆ กัน _

 

 

_ ฮักซ์จูงมือเร็นเดินมาไกล ทิวทัศน์ ตึกรามบ้านช่องและต้นไม้ต่างแปลกตา แม้กระทั่งสีของอิฐปูนยังแตกต่างจากที่เห็นมาทั้งชีวิต พวกเขาถูกกักขังมายาวนานเกินไป ผลการเรียนของฮักซ์ กับพลังแปลกๆ ที่เร็นมี ทำให้เด็กทั้งสองถูกจับให้ฝึกร่วมกันอย่างหนัก และเป็นเรื่องปกติ ที่มันจะเกินความอดทนของเด็กน้อยทั้งสอง แผ่นหลังเร็นเต็มไปด้วยรอยถูกทำร้ายร่างกาย ไม่ต่างจากฮักซ์เลย _

 

 

_ สองพี่น้องเริ่มต้นชีวิตใหม่กันที่นี่ ย่านชุมชนเก่าที่เกือบจะร้างผู้คน  _

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

“เสร็จแล้ว!” 

 

 

ฮักซ์ชูเส้นยึกยือสีน้ำตาลสองเส้นที่เขาภาคภูมิใจให้เร็นดู เด็กน้อยทำหน้าตาเหยเกกับวัตถุในมือพี่ชายราวกับว่ามันบรรจุอาถรรพ์อยู่ภายใน

 

 

“อะไรน่ะ?” 

 

 

“สร้อยข้อมือไง”

 

 

“หน้าตาแย่จัง”

 

 

“เดี๋ยวตีปากเลย” 

 

 

คนพี่ร้อยสร้อยข้อมือรอบข้อมือเล็กๆ ของน้องชายไม่แท้ ผูกปลายเชือกให้ติดแน่นจนแน่ใจว่ามันจะไม่หลุดหายไปไหน 

 

 

รอยยิ้มบางๆ ระบายบนริมฝีปากของฮักซ์ เร็นไม่ได้ยิ้ม เขาเพียงแต่มองสร้อยข้อมือของเขา สลับกับของพี่ชาย เร็นอาจยังไม่เข้าใจอะไรๆ ในตอนนี้ เพราะยังไงก็ตาม สิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุดไม่ใช่สร้อยข้อมือ แต่เป็นตัวเร็นเอง

 

‘สายสัมพันธ์’ ระหว่างพวกเขาสองคนเติบโตและหยั่งรากลึกในชีวิตกันและกัน เด็กน้อยที่บังเอิญถูกชุบเลี้ยงมาในสถานที่เดียวกัน ภายในสถานที่กักกันสำหรับฝึกสอน ห้องสี่เหลี่ยมแคบๆ ผนังสีเทา หน้าต่างติดอยู่สูงจนไม่สามารถมองเห็นภาพข้างนอก และเตียงสองชั้นที่พวกเขาเคยใช้ร่วมกัน ตอนนี้สถานที่ สิ่งของ ไม่จำเป็นอีกต่อไป

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

_ เร็นอาจจะจำภาพอื่นไม่ได้นอกจากภาพฮักซ์ ภาพสโน้ค และคนในโรงฝึกแห่งนั้น รั้วลวดหนามยังตามหลอกหลอนเด็กชาย แต่ภาพที่รุนแรงกว่านั้นและเขาจำไม่ได้เลยคือภาพที่พ่อแม่หันหลังเดินจากไป  _

 

 

_ เร็นในวัย 3 ขวบ ถูกครอบครัวทอดทิ้งไว้ที่นี่ เขามีพลังพิศดารที่สามารถยกวัตถุให้ลอยขึ้น พ่อแม่เชื่อว่าเป็นคำสาปของปีศาจ ฮักซ์ในวัย 8 ขวบจับมือเด็กน้อยไว้แน่น เขาร้องไห้ โวยวายเสียงดังขอร้องให้พ่อแม่ไม่จากเขาไป ฮักซ์ทำอะไรไม่ได้ เขาถูกสั่งให้จับมือเด็กน้อยไว้แบบนั้น ไม่ให้หนีไป _

 

 

_ ‘เด็กคนนี้จะเป็นพลัง’ _

_ ‘เด็กคนนี้มีสิ่งที่ใครๆ ก็ต้องการ' _

 

 

_ ภายใต้การควบคุมของสโน้ค เร็นถูกฝึกให้ใช้พลัง ควบคุมจิตใจ ขัดเกลาความสามารถ ตั้งแต่วันที่ร่างกายยังไม่พร้อม ส่วนฮักซ์ เขาเป็นลูกของอดีตจอมทัพคนสำคัญ หน้าที่ของเขาคือเดินตามรอยเท้าของพ่อที่จากไปตั้งแต่เขายังจำความไม่ได้  _

 

 

_ 1 ปีหลังจากนั้น พวกเราอยู่ในห้องนอนแคบเล็กด้วยกัน _

_ ยาวนานตลอดระยะเวลาของที่นั่น ... _

_ จนกระทั่ง 4 ปีถัดมา ฮักซ์พาเร็นออกหนีจากสถานที่แห่งนั้น _

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

“ฮักซ์...”

 

 

เด็กน้อยวิ่งเล่นอยู่ไม่ไกลจากตัวบ้าน ฮักซ์นั่งอ่านหนังสือบนโต๊ะเก่าๆ ที่วางชิดผนัง เขาเหลือบมองออกไปนอกบ้าน ได้ยินน้องตัวเองร้องเรียก แต่ก็ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรนัก เพราะเร็นมักจะเรียกเขาตลอดเวลา

 

 

“ฮักซ์ !”

 

 

“หื้ม?”

 

 

“เดี๋ยวผมมานะ”

 

 

“ไปไหน?”

 

 

“เจอแมวส้มอ้วนตัวนึง เมื่อกี้จับได้แล้วแต่มันหนีไป” 

 

 

เด็กน้อยวิ่งหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ฮักซ์ตั้งสติก่อนครู่หนึ่ง แล้วลุกพรวดขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ เปิดประตูบ้านทิ้งไว้แล้ววิ่งตามหาน้องชายสุดฝีเท้า 

 

 

‘เหมือนในฝันเลย...’ ฮักซ์คิด 

 

 

ภาพเร็นในเสื้อกันฝนสีแดง รองเท้าบู๊ทกันน้ำ วิ่งเตาะแตะไปตามถนน ร่างกายเล็กๆ เกือบจะต้านแรงพายุไว้ไม่อยู่ ภาพที่ติดค้างในความทรงจำแวบผ่านมา ในความฝัน ...วันฝนตกแรง เหมือนกับตอนนี้ไม่มีผิด ...เขามองไปรอบๆ ไม่เห็นสีแดงใดๆ ไม่รู้ว่าเร็นหายไปไหน 

 

 

“เร็น...!!”

 

 

“หายไปไหนน่ะ !”

 

 

“ตอบสิ !”

 

 

เด็กชายสับสนจนไม่รู้จะก้าวขาไปทางไหน จากกลิ่นไอดิน กลิ่นฝน ทุกอย่างเริ่มน่าขยะแขยงขึ้นทุกขณะ ราวกับกลิ่นในฝันนั้น กลิ่นสาป กลิ่นคาวเลือด และกลิ่นความตายไล่ขึ้นมาจากพื้นข้างล่าง เตะจมูกฮักซ์อย่างรุนแรง เขาทำหน้ายู่ กลิ่นของมันแหลมจนน้ำตาไหลพราก เขาติดอยู่ในวังวนแห่งความกลัวเหมือนกับทุกค่ำคืน ไม่มีทางออกได้ยกเว้นตื่นขึ้น 

 

 

เขาตบหน้าตัวเอง 

แต่ไม่ตื่น

 

 

เขาตบหน้าตัวเองซ้ำๆ ราวกับเสียสติ น้ำตาไหลปนกับน้ำฝนจนแยกไม่ออก ...แต่อย่างน้อยก็ไม่มีใครเห็นภาพน่าอายนี้ เขารู้สึกถูกบีบให้ลงไปอยู่ในหลุมลึกสุดของความกลัว กลัวจนไม่อยากหายใจ แล้วก็มี ‘เสียง’ ฉุดฮักซ์ขึ้นจากความมืดนั้น

 

 

“เมี้ยว~”

 

 

“พี่ฮะ...”

 

 

เร็นยืนอุ้มแมวอ้วนสีส้มอยู่ตรงหน้าฮักซ์

 

 

เด็กชายร่างผอมแห้งโผกอดน้อง เขาหายใจหอบอยู่พักหนึ่งก่อนจะค่อยๆ สงบลงและเป็นปกติในอ้อมกอดนั้น เขาไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังกลัวอะไร แต่ในตอนนั้นเขากลัวเหลือเกิน เร็นกอดแมวไว้แน่นจนไม่ได้กอดตอบพี่ชาย แต่เขาก็รับรู้ได้ว่าฮักซ์ไม่ได้ต้องการอะไรมากกว่าให้เร็นยืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงนั้น 

 

 

เด็กชายทั้งสอง และแมวอีกหนึ่งตัว โซซัดโซเซกลับไปที่บ้านในสภาพตัวเปียกโชกทั้งหมด พายุฝนหายวับไป เหลือเพียงแสงแดดอ่อนที่สาดกระทบพื้นเข้าแทนที่ 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

_ สามปีก่อน _

 

 

_ เร็นในวัย 5 ขวบ ร้องไห้จ้าเข้ามาในห้องพยาบาลที่ฮักซ์กำลังทำเวรอยู่ เด็กน้อยมีบาดแผลที่หน้าผาก เหมือนกับถูกของแข็งฟาดมา  _

 

 

_ “แต่เขาเป็นแค่เด็กห้าขวบเองนะฮะ!” ฮักซ์ขึ้นเสียงใส่คนคุมที่พาเร็นมาส่ง _

 

 

_ “ไม่ใช่ความผิดของฉัน” ชายร่างใหญ่คนนั้นตอบอย่างไม่แยแส _

 

 

_ เร็นยังคงร้องไห้ไม่หยุด เขาคงเจ็บ ...ฮักซ์คิดแบบนั้นจึงรีบจูงมือเด็กน้อยไปที่เตียงปฐมพยาบาล คนโตกว่ารู้สึกตัวเองทำอะไรไม่ได้มากจากนั่งอยู่ข้างๆ น้อง ระหว่างที่พยาบาลกำลังทำแผล _

 

 

_ และเขาก็ปกป้องเร็นไม่ได้เลย  _

 

 

_ “ทำไมต้องโหดร้ายด้วยล่ะฮะ?”  _

 

 

_ ฮักซ์ถาม พยาบาลสาวหันมายิ้มอย่างเหนื่อยๆ เธอไม่ได้รู้อะไรมากไปกว่าเด็กน้อยทั้งสอง นั่นคือสิ่งที่เธอคิด เธอทำงานไปวันๆ เพื่อแลกค่าตอบแทนที่ไม่คุ้มค่า แต่นั่นเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เธอทำได้ในขณะนั้น และทำเพื่อมีชีวิตอยู่ เธอช่วยเด็กๆ ไม่ได้ ทำได้เพียงทำแผล และดูแลตามขั้นตอนเท่านั้น  _

 

 

_ “ผมไม่อยากอยู่ที่นี่แล้ว” _

 

 

_ เร็นพูดทั้งที่น้ำตาคลอเบ้า สำหรับเด็กอายุแค่นี้ ความคิดที่จะหนีจากสิ่งที่เป็นอยู่มันไม่ใช่เรื่องง่าย ถ้าไม่สร้างความทุกข์ทรมานมากจริงๆ ฮักซ์พยักหน้า รับรู้ ...แต่ในวันนั้น เขาไม่ได้สัญญากับเร็น _

 

 

_ เขาเพียงสัญญากับตัวเอง _

_ ไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น เราจะปกป้องเร็นเอง _

_ เพราะเด็กน้อย คือ ‘ครอบครัว’ ของฮักซ์ เพียงคนเดียว  _

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

คืนนั้นฮักซ์ฝัน 

 

 

ความรู้สึกเดียวกับตอนที่เขายืนอยู่กลางสายฝน ไม่มีเร็นอยู่ในสายตา เขากลัวจนเผลอเอาเล็บจิกฝ่ามืออย่างแรง ความเจ็บปวดเข้มข้นราวกับเกิดขึ้นจริง เลือดที่ปลายเล็บเหมือนเป็นเลือดจริง ในฝันฮักซ์ร้องตะโกนออกมาเหมือนคนเสียสติ แต่ไร้เสียง 

 

 

เขาเงื้อมือขึ้นตบหน้าตัวเองด้วยสัญชาตญาณ แต่นั่นไม่สามารถทำให้เขาหลุดพ้นจากความกลัวได้

 

 

ความกลัวสีดำ นิมิตมืด ความมืดไร้ที่สิ้นสุดทอดยาวตรงหน้า มันหนาวเหน็บจนเสียดแทงกระดูก เปลี่ยวเหงาไร้ชีวิตรอบกาย เขาเป็นวัตถุเดียวที่ยังคงหายใจ ไม่มีนก ไม่มีแมลง ไม่มีอะไรรอบกาย 

 

 

และเขาเห็น ‘อะไรบางอย่าง’ อีกครั้ง

 

 

ฝันร้ายที่หยั่งรากลึกราวกับไวรัสในสมอง ได้ทำให้ ‘อะไรบางอย่าง’ ที่เคยไร้รูปพรรณสัณฐาน เริ่มก่อร่างขึ้นมาเป็นตัวเป็นตน จากวัตถุประหลาดกลายเป็นสิ่งที่เกือบคล้ายมนุษย์แต่เอียงไปทางปีศาจ ยักษ์ หรืออสุรกายที่ร่างกายผิดสัดส่วน 

 

 

ศีรษะใหญ่เกินตัวรูปร่างเหมือนลูกโป่งเรียวยาวที่พองลมเต็มที่ใกล้จะระเบิด ริมฝีปากแดงแสยะยิ้มกว้างเกือบถึงใบหู มันไม่มีตา ไม่มีจมูก มีเพียงสิ่งรูปร่างคล้ายหูและผมสีแดงแห้งกรังบนศีรษะ 

 

 

เพียงแค่มองเห็นก็หายใจไม่ออก

 

 

ฮักซ์รู้สึกเหมือนขาดอากาศหายใจจริงๆ ความมืดนั้นแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นละแวกบ้านยามค่ำคืน มันไร้แสงไฟ ไร้แสงจันทร์ ไม่มีไฟฟ้า มีเพียงเสียงลมกรีดแหลมสูง เสียงกระทบกันของใบไม้แห้งที่ร่วงหล่นลงจากต้นในไม่ช้า 

 

 

ขณะที่เขากำลังรู้สึกเหมือนสติเริ่มเลือนหาย เด็กน้อยในชุดกันฝนสีแดง เดินทะลุออกมาจาก ‘ใน’ ร่างประหลาดนั้น เรือนผมสีดำชุ่มน้ำฝนจนลู่แนบใบหน้า เขาเดินก้มหน้าออกมา ในอ้อมแขนไม่มีแมวสีส้ม ...แต่มีลูกโป่งสีแดง 

 

 

“เร็น...”

 

 

เด็กน้อยเงยหน้าขึ้นมา ฮักซ์รู้ว่านั่นคือเร็น แต่ไม่ใช่เร็นที่เขาคาดหวัง ...ใบหน้าของเด็กน้อยนั้นยากจะอธิบาย เขาจับลูกโป่งในมือข้างหนึ่ง แล้วยื่นมืออีกข้างหนึ่งมาข้างหน้า

 

 

“ไปกับผมมั้ยฮะ?” 

 

 

ฟุ่บ!  

 

 

 

ฮักซ์สะดุ้งตื่น หอบหายใจรุนแรง แต่ข้างกายไม่มีเด็กน้อยมาปลุก ครั้งนี้เขาฝันยาวและฝันร้ายกว่าครั้งไหนๆ เหงื่อกาฬไหลโทรมกายเหมือนกับฤดูร้อน เขาไม่มีเวลาคำนึงถึงสิ่งอื่นใด ขาผอมแห้งก้าวลงจากเตียงทันทีที่ได้สติ เขาพาตัวเองวิ่งไปที่ห้องของเร็น เพื่อเปิดประตูไปพบกับ 

 

 

ความว่างเปล่า 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

_ “พ่อกับแม่ไปไหน?”  _

 

 

_ เร็นถามในวันคล้ายวันเกิดปีที่ 6 ผมหาเค้ก หาเทียนมาให้เขาเป่าเงียบๆ ฉลองวันเกิดกันสองคนในห้องเดิม เร็นเคี้ยวขนมเต็มปากแต่ก็ยังเต็มไปด้วยคำถามเหมือนกับทุกวัน เพียงแต่ ...วันนี้ตอบยาก _

 

 

_ “ต้องการคำตอบแบบไหน?” _

 

 

_ “...ไม่รู้สิฮะ”  _

 

 

_ ฮักซ์หยุดคิด คำตอบไหนจะเหมาะสมกับเร็นที่สุด? ให้เขาเติบโตไปเป็นเด็กที่ไม่มีปมเรื่องพ่อแม่ เขาควรตอบว่าอะไรให้เด็กน้อยไม่รู้สึกเสียใจ หรือไม่เป็นการโกหกเด็กน้อยมากเกินไป  _

 

 

_ “พวกเราไม่มีพ่อแม่ พวกเขาตายตั้งนานแล้ว”  _

 

 

_ "…" _

 

 

_ "แต่มันก็ไม่ได้แย่ขนาดนั้น จริงมั้ย?” _

 

 

_ “แต่สโน้คบอกว่า ...พ่อแม่ของผมทิ้งผมไว้ที่นี่ ก่อนจะกลับไปมีความสุขกันอยู่แค่สองคนนี่ฮะ?” _

 

 

_ จานในมือเด็กชายโตกว่าตกแตกดังเพล้ง  _

 

 

_ “งั้นเหรอ...”  _

 

 

_ “สโน้คบอกว่า แม่ของพี่เป็นชู้ของพ่อ พี่ไม่ใช่ลูกแท้ๆ ของพ่อแม่ที่ถูกต้องเหรอฮะ?”  _

 

 

_ “เร็น...  _

 

 

_ “เราไม่ใช่พี่น้องกันนี่ฮะ?" _

 

 

_ "พอเถอะ”  _

 

 

_ “แล้วทำไมพี่ต้องโกหกผม?”  _

 

 

_ “เร็น ...พี่ไม่ได้ ...” _

 

 

_ “สโน้คบอกแล้วว่าฮักซ์รู้ทุกอย่าง”  _

 

 

_ “เดี๋ยวนะ มันไม่ใช่แบบนั้น พี่ไม่ได้อยากโกหกอะไร พี่ก็แค่...”  _

 

 

_ “ผมเกลียดพี่...”  _

 

 

_ เร็นหนีไปทั้งที่น้ำตายังนองหน้า ฮักซ์รู้ดีว่าเด็กขี้แยนั่นร้องไห้ง่ายแค่ไหน แต่ครั้งนี้มันเจ็บปวดกว่าที่ผ่านมาหลายเท่า _

 

 

_ เขาไม่ใช่พี่น้องกันจริงๆ  _

 

 

_ ฮักซ์ได้รู้ในวันนั้นเองว่าการขอโทษเร็นนั้นไม่ง่ายเลย แต่ฮักซ์ก็ยอมทุกวิถีทางแม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ชอบขอโทษใครก่อน แม้ตัวเองจะผิดหรือไม่ก็ตาม  _

 

 

_ ในทีแรก เขาคิดว่าแค่เพราะตัวเองไม่เหลือใคร _

_ แต่ไม่จริงหรอก ต่อให้เหลือคนอีกมากเท่าไหร่ ก็ยังต้องมีเร็น  _

 

 

_ หลังจากนั้น _

_ เด็กทั้งสองก็ไม่เคยพูดถึงเรื่องสายเลือดปลอมๆ นั่นอีก  _

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

ฮักซ์วิ่งไม่คิดชีวิตไปในที่สุดท้ายของความฝัน ขาของเขาพาไปถึงที่นั่นแทบจะอัตโนมัติ โดยที่สมองแทบไม่ต้องขุดค้นความทรงจำจากความฝันเพื่อหาบริเวณนั้นเลย เขาหยุดยืน หอบหายใจ ไม่มีร่างประหลาดนั่นอยู่ ไม่มีเร็น และรอบๆ ก็ไม่มีอะไร 

 

 

‘ไปไหนนะ...’

 

 

เขาหันมองรอบตัว เห็นตะแกรงท่อระบายน้ำ และเขาได้กลิ่นประหลาดจากในนั้น กลิ่นนั้นเรียกหาเขา พร้อมกับบอกใบ้ลางร้ายบางอย่าง 

 

 

ในอุโมงค์ท่อน้ำทิ้ง 

 

 

ขยะจากทุกซอกมุมในเมืองรวมตัวกันอยู่ใต้ท่อน้ำทิ้ง น้ำแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขุ่นเขียว ทิ้งคราบสัมผัสเหนอะหนะไว้ตามผนังท่อ ตะไคร่น้ำเมือกลื่นใต้เท้าเด็กชายทำเขาเกือบทรงตัวไม่อยู่ ในนั้นมืดสนิท ไร้แสง และไร้เสียง เขาไม่ควรอยู่ตรงนี้ ...ไม่ควรอยู่ในนี้เลย 

 

 

ทุกย่างก้าวที่ยิ่งออกห่างจากแสงสว่าง ฮักซ์รู้สึกเหมือนกับตัวเองกำลังจะหายไป สายตาของเขาปรับเข้าหาความมืดอย่างรวดเร็ว แต่เขาไม่เห็นอะไรนอกจากปลายสุดของอุโมงค์ที่มืดสนิท 

 

 

ขยะลอยเต็มผิวน้ำ เด็กน้อยยกขาสูงขึ้นเมื่อน้ำเริ่มลึกถึงหน้าแข้ง เขากลัว แต่ความกลัวนั้นทำให้ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะหยุดเดิน เขาก้าวเข้าไปเรื่อยๆ ...

 

 

“อ๊ะ!” 

 

 

วัตถุบางอย่างเป็นเส้นพันกันยุ่งเหยิง ...’ยังกับผมคนแน่ะ?’ กีดขวางทางเดิน ฮักซ์สะดุดล้มคว่ำ มวลน้ำทิ้งโสโครกกระเด็นเข้าตาทำให้เขามองไม่ชัด เป็นอีกครั้งที่เขาได้พบกับ ‘รูปร่างประหลาด’ นั่น

 

 

ยักษ์ตัวนั้น ...

ตัวตลก ? 

 

 

ดวงตาเรียวสีเหลืองขุ่น มันแสยะยิ้มให้เด็กชาย ตัวของมันสูงกว่าฮักซ์ราวสองเท่า แขนยาวเก้งก้างไม่สมส่วนยื่นมาข้างหน้า แขนเสื้อสีขาวมีระบายที่ปลายแขน ในมือของมันมี ‘สร้อยข้อมือ’ 

 

 

“ของเธอเองเหรอ?” 

 

 

น้ำเสียงของมันเย้ยหยัน ปลายประโยคเจือเสียงหัวเราะแหลมสูง 

 

 

“ไม่ใช่...” 

 

 

“ไม่ใช่ได้ยังไงล่ะ? ของเธอนั่นแหละ มารับไปซี่” 

 

 

“ไม่ใช่ของผม... ของน้องชายผม” 

 

 

มันจ้องหน้าเด็กน้อยนิ่ง ก่อนจะระเบิดหัวเราะออกมา

 

 

“แกไม่มีน้องชายซักหน่อย ...หมอนั่นไม่ใช่น้องแก มันก็รู้” 

 

 

“ไม่จริง !” 

 

 

“จริง ... เร็น แกพูดสิ”

 

 

“เร็น ...นายอยู่ไหนน่ะ?” 

 

 

“พูดสิว่าแกไม่ใช่น้องมัน พูดสิ ...” 

 

 

เร็นโผล่มาจากข้างหลังของตัวตลก เขาอยู่ในเสื้อกันฝนสีแดงตัวเดิม สายตาไร้เดียงสาคู่นั้นตรึงให้ฮักซ์ยืนนิ่งกับที่ ไม่สามารถขยับปาก ไม่สามารถพูดอะไรออกมาได้เลย น้องชายขยับปากพูดอะไรบางอย่างที่เขาไม่ได้ยิน 

 

 

ทุกอย่างหมุนคว้าง

 

 

รู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็ลงไปนอนไม่ได้สติอยู่บนพื้น ทุกอย่างดับมืด ไม่มีไคโล เร็น ไม่มีตัวตลกร่างยักษ์ ไม่มีท่อระบายน้ำ ไม่มีสร้อยข้อมือนั่น ไม่มีอะไรเลย ...เหลือแค่ความว่างเปล่าเท่านั้น 

 

 

ฟุ่บ!

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

ห้องนอนเงียบสงัด แสงอาทิตย์อ่อนๆ ลอดผ่านผ้าม่านสีเข้มเข้ามาในห้อง ฮักซ์ในวัย 20 ปีขยี้ตาแรงๆ ก่อนจะเหวี่ยงผ้าห่มออกจากตัว ลุกไปแปรงฟันตามกิจวัตร 

 

 

ช่วงเวลา 8 ปี ที่มีฮักซ์เพียงคนเดียว

 

 

ห้องนอนเก่าที่เคยเป็นของไคโล เร็น ผ้าห่มผืนเก่าคลุมปิดที่นอนไว้ ข้างในวางหมอนข้างเก่าใบโปรดของเด็กชาย ฮักซ์เข้าไปทำความสะอาดเป็นระยะแม้เหตุการณ์เหล่านั้นจะผ่านมาเกือบสิบปี และเขาไม่เคยพบไคโล เร็น อีกเลย 

 

 

มันอาจเลยช่วงเวลาที่เคยร้องไห้ฟูมฟาย ชายหนุ่มผ่านช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้นมาอย่างยากลำบาก แต่สุดท้ายทุกอย่างก็ผ่านไปอย่างเงียบงันไร้ร่องรอย 

 

 

ติ๋ง...

 

 

เสียงน้ำหยดในห้องน้ำ

 

 

ฮักซ์กึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ ‘น้ำรั่วล่ะมั้ง?’ เขาเห็นประตูไม้ปิดสนิท มีน้ำไหลซึมจากฐานประตู 

 

 

ติ๋ง...

 

 

เสียงน้ำหยดดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มบิดลูกบิด เปิดประตูห้องน้ำออก ข้างหลังของเขาเป็นห้องห้องเดิม บ้านหลังเดิม แต่ตรงหน้าไม่ใช่ห้องน้ำ ...

 

 

อุโมงค์มืดคุ้นตา มองออกไปไม่เห็นแสงสว่างที่ข้างหลัง ความมืดทอดยาวไร้ที่สิ้นสุดอีกครั้ง เหมือนกับครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาเห็นน้องตัวเอง และนั่นมันวัยเด็ก ...

 

 

จี้ของสร้อยข้อมือสะท้อนแสงวับวาวในที่ไร้แสง ดึงดูดเขาให้ก้าวเข้ามาในอุโมงค์ 

 

 

ปัง !

 

 

บานประตูหวดปิดไล่หลังเสียงดังสนั่น เขาตกใจ แต่เมื่อหันหลังกลับไปมอง ไม่มีประตู ...กลายเป็นตะแกรงท่อระบายน้ำ 

 

 

“ฮักซ์...” 

 

 

เด็กชายร่างผอมแห้ง ผมสีดำสนิทยาวถึงปลายคาง ดวงตากลมโตสีน้ำตาล เขาอยู่ในชุดกันฝนสีแดงตัวเดิม มันไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลย รวมทั้งตัวเร็นเอง แววตาอ้อนวอนคู่เดิมที่ฮักซ์เคยมองมันจนชินตา แววตาคู่นั้นที่ไม่ได้เห็นมาแสนนาน ... 

 

 

มือขาวยื่นออกมาตรงหน้าราวกับเชื้อเชิญ บนข้อมือยังมีสร้อยเส้นนั้นที่ฮักซ์ผูกไว้ให้ ก่อนเขาจะหายไป และไม่ได้กลับมาอีกเลย 

 

 

ฮักซ์มีคำถาม แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่อยากรู้คำตอบอีกแล้ว ไม่ว่าเร็นจะหายไปไหนมา ไม่ว่าตอนนี้เขาจะกลายเป็นอะไร และที่นี่ที่ไหน ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญเลย ชายหนุ่มยื่นมือออกไปสัมผัสมือน้อยๆ ที่อบอุ่นข้างนั้น ...

 

 

‘มือนายอุ่นจัง’

‘ก็ผมไม่หนาวนี่นา’ 

 

 

น้ำตาไหลรื้นขึ้นอีกครั้ง และอีกครั้ง ...

 

 

“นายให้พี่รอตั้งแปดปี ...”

 

 

ภาพสุดท้ายในแววตาฮักซ์ คือรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นของเด็กชาย ก่อนดวงตาคู่นั้นจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเหลืองสด แสยะยิ้มด้วยใบหน้าของปีศาจร้าย ขากรรไกรที่ค่อยๆ อ้ากว้างขึ้นเกินขีดจำกัดมนุษย์ ฟันแหลมคมฉีกทึ้งเนื้อขากรรไกร ศีรษะที่เคยปกคลุมด้วยผมสีดำ ระเบิดออกมาจนทุกสิ่งกลายเป็นสีแดงฉาน 

 

 

ฮักซ์เคยเลือกที่จะมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไป 

แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องเมื่อแปดปีก่อน

แค่อารมณ์ชั่ววูบเมื่อแปดปีก่อนเท่านั้น 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

โลกหลังความตายอาจเป็นสถานีรถไฟร้างผู้คน อาจเป็นขบวนบรรทุกวิญญาณไร้ร่าง อาจเป็นสีขาวปลอดไร้สีดำ หรืออาจเป็นสีดำสนิทไร้สีขาว หรืออาจเป็นสีอะไรก็ตามเท่าที่จะจินตนาการได้ 

 

 

ฮักซ์ในร่างของเด็กอายุ 12 ปี เดินจูงมือเร็นในร่างเด็กอายุ 8 ปีตลอดกาล ทุกอย่างในโลกของเร็นหยุดเคลื่อนไหวมาเนิ่นนาน และหัวใจของฮักซ์ก็หยุดอยู่ที่อายุ 12 ปี มาตลอด 

 

 

โลกหลังความตายของเด็กน้อยทั้งสอง

คือโลกที่พวกเขาได้เกิดอีกครั้ง เพื่อเป็นพี่น้องกันจริงๆ 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

E N D 

 


End file.
